Equalizando
by dorachan Yukida
Summary: Pitty - Equalize. Porque você nunca viu esses dois juntos.


**Aviso: **'Saint Seiya' não me pertence (apesar que eu posso fazer o que quiser com os cavaleiros, fufufufu!), e sim, a Masami Kurumada. Se algum personagem ou todos estiverem fora de suas reais personalidades (OOC), provavelmente fiz isso para adaptarem-se à estória. Ou não. Lembre-se que eu não estou ganhando nada com isso. Escrevo por pura e simples diversão... e falta do que fazer.

A música '_Equalize_' também não me pertence, e sim, a _Pitty_.

Esta é uma fic censura livre.

June abriu a porta e fechou os olhos. Havia se esquecido qual era a chave. Enquanto procurava, ficou dividida entre se concentrar em descobrir a maldita e pensar no dia anterior, que passara ao lado de Aiolos. Quando piscou os olhos azuis, passou a mão no interruptor e jogou a bolsa no sofá. Seu corpo, tenso até aquele momento, relaxou-se todo de uma vez só, ao mesmo tempo que suspirava. Fechou a porta atrás de si e olhou o cômodo. A enorme sala de sua casa. Herança de família. Foi andando sem pressa até seu quarto, e, sem perceber, não estava mais lá.

_Às vezes se eu me distraio_

_Se eu não me vigio um instante_

_Me transporto pra perto de você_

_Já vi que não posso ficar tão solta_

_Me vem logo aquele cheiro..._

_Que passa de você pra mim_

_Num fluxo perfeito._

Sacudiu os cabelos loiros alaranjados e voltou a andar, sem parar mais no seu caminho. Era incrível como estava totalmente ligada ao cavaleiro de Sagitário. Os olhos verdes não lhe saíam da mente. As mãos fortes. O sorriso brilhante. E isso fez com que amazona sorrisse também. Passou ambas as mãos pelo rosto. Não podia se entregar tanto assim. Estava só começando. Mas, o gosto da paixão ainda estava muito forte na sua boca. Se fechasse os olhos, ainda poderia sentir a língua dele acariciando a sua. O cheiro do perfume masculino. Encostada na parede, deixou-se vagar para beeem longe.

_Enquanto você conversa e me beija_

_Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo_

_As suas cores, no seu olho, tão de perto..._

_Me balanço devagar_

_Como quando você me embala_

_O ritmo rola fácil..._

_Parece que foi ensaiado._

Apertou os punhos. Não sentia-se daquele jeito desde aquela noite na Ilha de Andrômeda. Quando levantara-se de seu quarto e fora até o lugar onde Shun adormecia de um jeito tão perfeito... A pele pálida refletia sob a luz da lua. Os olhos fechados delicadamente, como uma fina camada de neve sob a grama verde. Quando deu por si, estava sentada no chão, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do pequeno Shun. A mão foi automática, tirando uma mecha verde que caía sobre o nariz suave do garoto, que franziu o rosto e virou-se. Assustada com o que estava fazendo, ela saiu correndo e ficou em frente a um lago o resto da noite, até amanhecer. Nem acreditava que, no dia seguinte, iria dar adeus ao Shun.

_E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você_

_Bem do jeito que você é._

E, apesar de ter um carinho enorme pelo Andrômeda, Aiolos a tratava de um jeito tão diferente! Como ele olhava pra ela, com carinho e desejo, ao mesmo tempo. Refletiu melhor, e realizou que nunca havia se sentido assim. Nunca havia sentido aquilo por homem nenhum. Era isso que chamavam de 'primeiro amor'?... Tomara.

_Eu vou equalizar você_

_Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe_

_Eu te transformei nessa canção_

_Pra poder te gravar em mim._

Deitou na cama e soltou os cabelos, jogando-os em cima do próprio rosto. Desamarrou o tênis e escutou os calçados baterem na porta do armário. Sorriu da própria idiotice. E não conseguia tirar o cavaleiro da cabeça. Era mais difícil do que derrotar qualquer amazona! Até bater na Marin seria mais fácil! Levantou seu torso, virando-se para a janela. Dali, uma pequena colina azul cobria quase toda a visão. No Inverno, era lindo. Tudo branco. Às vezes, uns pontinhos coloridos aqui e ali. Crianças correndo na neve.

_Adoro essa sua cara de sono_

_E o timbre da sua voz_

_Que fica me dizendo coisas tão malucas_

_E que quase me mata de rir_

_Quando tenta me convencer_

_Que eu só fiquei aqui..._

_Porque nós dois somos iguais._

Agora, a voz dele não saía de seus ouvidos. Escutá-la era como fechar os olhos e ouvir somente a água correndo no riacho. Quando ele ria, ela ria junto. Eles dois eram... Como se poderia dizer... Automáticos? O que um fazia, o outro fazia. Um completava o que o outro dizia. Sabe? Essas coisas de namorados. Um fio claro e forte os ligavam. Como uma ponte em meio a um penhasco. Sem um, o outro fica estranho. E vice-versa, claro. Quando o veria de novo?

_Até parece que você já tinha_

_O meu manual de instruções_

_Porque você decifra os meus sonhos..._

_Porque você sabe o que eu gosto_

_E porque quando você me abraça_

_...O mundo gira devagar!_

Os olhos da Camaleão molham-se ligeiramente. Ficou triste com a possibilidade de que tudo que passaram juntos seria só algo de momento. E era verdade. Toda vez que ele a abraçava, tudo parava, nada mais importava. O calor e o cheiro dele eram tudo que existiam, e o mundo girava tão devagar...

_E o tempo é só meu_

_E ninguém registra a cena_

_De repente vira um filme _

_Todo em câmera lenta..._

Talvez aquela fosse a hora de cortar um pouco as coisas. Todo aquele entusiasmo... Seria horrível se ele nem mais ligasse pra ela! 'É melhor abraçar os espinhos da verdade do que as rosas da ilusão'. Apertando os olhos, forçou uma lágrima a rolar. Franziu os lábios e um leve soluço cortou sua garganta. Foi quando tomou um susto.

_E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você_

Era só a campainha.

_Bem do jeito que você é!_

Recompôs-se um pouco, calço um par de chinelos e arrastou os pés até a sala. Antes mesmo de pôr a mão na maçaneta, ajeitou os cabelos e passou as mãos no rosto. Quando abriu a porta, seu coração foi parar na garganta.

Aiolos: -...Oi.

_Eu vou equalizar você_

_Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe_

_Eu te transformei nessa canção_

_Pra poder te gravar em mim._

Ela estava certa. Sabia que sempre estava certa! Um sorriso enorme brotou em seu rosto, e o cavaleiro sorriu, meio tímido. Afinal, haviam se visto não tinha nem um dia! Adorando a surpresa, ela pulou no colo dele, apertando seu pescoço até que ele esgoelasse:

Aiolos: -June! Meu pescoço!

Assustada com a própria reação, ela afroxou o abraço e olhou para ele, fazendo Aiolos rir. E ela começou a rir também. Ele se aproximou, segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e a beijou, como se os lábios da garota fossem uma flor. Por um minuto, ela ficou parada, olhando pra ele, sendo correspondida. Depois, abraçou-o de novo e sussurrou.

June: -Pensei que nunca mais o veria...

Aiolos: -Só se estivesse louco. –respondeu ele, beijando o pescoço dela.

_Eu vou equalizar você_

_Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe_

_Eu te transformei nessa canção_

_Pra poder te gravar em mim._

**FIM.**

**N.A.: **Fic boba e curtinha, só pra introduzir de verdade esse casal. Eles surgiram, primeiramente, na minha fic 'Churros', do meio de um espaço sideral completamente bizonho. Algo tirado da 'Outra Dimensão'... Enfim! Do nada, surgiu essa "parceria" e eu gostei bastante! Quem concorda comigo levanta a mão! /o/ Sério mesmo, acho que nunca gostei tanto de um casal, hihihihehehehahahahahahaha! Preparem-se, pois esses dois ainda vão sofrer muuuito na minha mão! Música: Pitty – Equalize.


End file.
